1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system and an image forming apparatus, and in particular relates to an image forming system that has an image forming apparatus which forms an image on a sheet and at least one peripheral apparatus which is connected to the image forming apparatus, and an image forming apparatus which forms an image on a sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
In an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a printer or the like which is installed at a company, government or municipal office, or in an image forming system that the image forming apparatus is equipped with peripheral apparatuses, an operator conventionally had to set the number of copies, a sheet size, with or without post-processing every time he/she uses the image forming apparatus or the image forming system in spite that the same contents are set to the apparatus or the system usually.
When attention is paid to an operator, there is a visually handicapped person, or, a person who is not good at English expression due to a different using language, and accordingly the situation of every operator varies. However, such a conventional image forming apparatus or system was set for an operator of high frequency use (e.g., a normal person without physical handicap or an average American).
On the other hand, recently efficiency in office work has been strongly sought and a barrier-free state in office machines has been more longed due to the infiltration of globalization at offices, the increase in chances for the handicapped to become working members of society, and the coming of aging society. Accordingly, the image forming system and the image forming apparatus are being required to be more efficient so as to match or fit an operator.
Incidentally, relating to the present invention, techniques for fingerprint detection have been disclosed in JPB-07-21822, JPB-07-40291, JPB-07-85261, Japanese Patent (JP) 2,602,084, JP2,796,428, JP2,802,154, JP2,833,313, JP2,899,119 and JP2,959,532; techniques for voice input have been disclosed in JPB02-11901, JPB08-17507, and JP2,693,165; and a technique for identifying a person from inputted face image data by a digital camera has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,333.